


Pushing All The Right Buttons

by smallchittaphon



Series: Wonderous Fortunes Of Kim Doyoung’s Love Life [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Doyoung and Ten fight about everything, so one day in which Ten is being specially annoying, Doyoung decides to shut him up with a kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Doyoung and Ten fight about everything, so one day in which Ten is being specially annoying, Doyoung decides to shut him up with a kiss.

iii.

 

Dongyoung should’ve really thought this through.

Acting on impulse never goes right. Horror movies have make that evident and yet, here he is. Doing the stupidest shit just because he can.  _ You’ve really done it now _ , he thinks.

His palms are sweaty against Ten’s shirt and he wants to push himself up but doesn’t think he can feel his legs. It’s like his brain short circuited the moment  _ it _ happened. “This wouldn’t have happened if you would’ve just－” He starts but Ten’s finger curl around the collar of his shirt.

“Just shut up.”

 

i.  
  


Dongyoung could always been seen doing two things at any given time: He’s either babying one of the younger members ( _ more like nagging if you asked Donghyuck _ ) or fighting with Ten. The latter usually being the more frequent and the most annoying. It’s always for the stupidest things too.

Taeyong had stopped trying to mend things after their nineteenth fight in one month when Ten had accidently elbowed him in the nose. No one stops it because eventually they’ll fizzle out on their own. Dongyoung is usually the one to leave first, claiming to be the better man but they’re both just as childish, Johnny thinks.

“Maybe they just really like each other but are too emotionally constipated.” Jisung suggests once and it causes Hansol to choke on his soup. Taeil muses, “Most likely, that’s really cliche though.”

“They’re a walking cliche.” Donghyuck scoffs, getting a whack on the arm from Mark shortly after ( _ respect the hyungs you idiot _ ).

 

ii.

 

Today is no different.

Expect in certain ways it is. All of the members are out except for just them. ( _ Thinking about it now, Dongyoung can see the cliche that had set itself up _ .) 127 has schedules, Kun is back in china for a while, Hansol and Johnny are at a workshop, leaving the youngest to attend school. It’s a weird day and Dongyoung voices this when he’s pouring himself coffee. He doesn’t expect a response and yet, “What else did you expect?” Ten voices as he slides past Dongyoung to get to the fridge.

Dongyoung scowls, “Could you leave me alone? This dorm is big enough so that we don't have see each other for more than two seconds today.” Ten pouts before  _ pushing  _ his way past Dongyoung again and it irks the latter.

_ Good riddance _ , or so he thinks because they find themselves on the couch fighting over the remote half past noon. “You’ve seen this episode of return of the superman before.” Ten argues as he tries to pry Dongyoung’s fingers off the remote. “Well maybe I wanna watch it again.” Dongyoung practically growls.

Ten is impossible, annoying and downright irritable. Dongyoung wishes he’d just shut up sometimes. So that’s exactly what he does. He leans forwards, a slight hum of adrenaline running through him as he kisses the latter, ultimately getting what he wants. Ten shuts up, his hands falling to his sides and Dongyoung can feel what feels like every inch of him tense up.

_ Oh, fuck _ .

 

iii.

 

So now you see how Dongyoung ends up with Ten’s fingers tugging him down by the collar of his shirt after having told him to shut up.

He can tell,  _ feel _ , how hesitant Ten is. He can tell from how soft their lips press together for a split second when they kiss again before Ten’s pulling at Dongyoung till he's comfortably on top of him, mouth firm against his. Dongyoung’s eyes flutter shut, mind hyperaware of everything little thing, including the sound of the remote hitting the floor when Dongyoung lets it go in favor of holding Ten’s face.

It’s nice, calming, refreshing. The feeling of just kissing someone but also _kissing_ _Ten_. His lips are slightly chapped, far from smooth but he kisses with confidence. He kisses like he’s kissed Dongyoung forever. His mind doesn’t even,  _ can’t _ even register the fact that Ten’s slid his hand under his shirt. It’s warm and slightly sweating but oddly comforting and Dongyoung melts.

He swears he could fall asleep kissing Ten.

-

And he does, fall asleep.

He wakes up to the sound of the door squeaking open and sees Jisung. The younger blinks at him, taking in the fact that Ten is asleep under Dongyoung before whispering, “I knew it. Jaemin owes me ten bucks.” 

**Author's Note:**

>   * Happy Birthday to my precious lil cinnamon roll Chittaphon "Ten" Leechaiyapornkul ~♡
> 

> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/smallchittaphon)


End file.
